custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kage
Toa Kage, formerly known as Dark Shadus, is a Toa of Shadows and Ice, as well as a strategist. He is a product of Shadus' essence mixed with Skatos' dark powers, resulting in his emergence. Since an initial onslaught, he repented for his deeds, and joined the toa near the end of the first arc. He is most well known for calling everyone except himself a moron. Biography Orignally, Kage hadn't existed at all. However, he was created from Shadus' essence after the Shadow Toa fought Skatos, a corrupted version of a Toa of Light that attacked the Toa, not recognizing who they were. This created a being of energy linked to Shadus' soul, known as Dark Shadus. Due to his emergence from Shadus, he shared the same powers, abilties, and persona as the shadow Toa, but not memories. He instantly attacked the Toa once born before fleeing elsewhere. It is unknown what he did during his disappearance. Dark Shadus had met up with Shadus again after the Shadow Toa went to go confront Solorok. Shadus, Dark Shadus, and another persona of Shadus known as Light Shadus formed a Kaita and went to Velika (Bionicle the Next Chapter)'s fortress to deal with the great being and Solorok. The Kaita was easily defeated by Solorok and Velika, who were already dueling with each other, but the Kaita (known as Midnight) managed to create a scythe made from pure Dark Ichor and fire it off at Solorok, although it hit Velika by accident. The duel ended then, with Solorok decapacitating the injured Velika, and proclaiming himself the Emperor of Darkness (Yeah it's cheesy, I didn't decide the name) When The Wrathbringer constructed the tower just outside of New Atero, Dark Shadus observed the Eldritch threat from New Atero, realizing the dark horror within the tower. After one of The Wrathbringer's servants, Kairus, emerged from the tower and kidnapped Sylah, Dark Shadus met up with the Vanguard Toa, agreeing to enter the tower and end the threat that lay inside. After exploring the Tower, the Toa realize that it was an interdimensional highway. Once they made their way to Genesis, a creator being who resided in the tower, the Toa fought Velika (Bionicle the Next Chapter)'s spirit who had possessed Genesis' armor. Dark Shadus helpfully, although recklessly, used his powers over Dark Ichor and Shadow to help the Toa destroy the creator's armor. Once the Armor was destroyed, Velika's spirit had no place to possess and was destroyed by Genesis' spirit who regained control of his body via another suit of armor. Genesis opened a portal to the realm of the second host, and the Toa ventured to find the Almighty, The Wrathbringer's second host. The Toa found out that the Almighty (Who was actually an alternate version of Makuta G2 even though this takes place in G1 but whatever) was forcefully being controlled by The Wrathbringer. The Wrathbringer then exerted his control on The Almighty once again, and the Vanguard fought against the Makuta, attempting to destroy his mask. Dark Shadus once again threw everything he had against the Almighty, but it was Ticeli who landed the victorius shot against him, and broke the Almighty's mask. Freed from The Wrathbringer's control, the Almighty opened up a portal to the Final host's domain in the Tower, and the Toa ventured there to find out who it was. Much to Rahzahkea and Shard's dismay, the final host was Kiyara, a horrifying tyrant that the two Toa knew all too well. Once Kiyara merged with the newly arrived Kirathel, the battle broke out. Dark Shadus battered the final host with his collection of powers, and once the final host was defeated and the tower destroyed, he found himself with the rest of the Toa in Torok's dimension... The Godlike being had brought the Toa to his dimension to slaughter them, or so it seemed. Dark Shadus and the rest of the Toa fought valiently, but Dark Shadus realized that Torok could easily dissipate him due to Dark Shadus having his body being compromised of corporeal energy. He instead assisted Shadus by funneling him his powers, allowing the Shadow Toa to create a powerful dragon of shadow energy. Once the Toa realized that Torok's intentions was to test the Toa's unity (a really bad excuse for trying to kill them), Torok offered each Toa a wish. Dark Shadus' wish was to become a proper Toa with a real body. Torok then turned Dark Shadus into a Toa of Shadow and Ice known as Kage. MORE COMING SOON Personality Similarly to the other Shadus', Kage is highly aggressive and is extremely bloodthirsty. He prefers domination, and despite being in the Vanguard (The Good Guy team), he is still seen with disgust by certain beings. He often throws away diplomacy in favor of violence, and he doesn't seem to understand death as such a horrific thing that the others see it as. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Kage, being a Toa of Shadow and Ice, can wield both elements giving him numerous abilites. He can generate powerful Shadow blasts, and unleash freezing cold temperatures on his opponets with his elemental abilities, as well as other powers. He also has the power of Dark Ichor, a shadowy-acidlike substance with it's limited sentience. This gives him abilities like creating Dragons of acidic-shadow and firing off Dark Ichor blasts to severely injure opponents. idk what mask he uses Kage also wields a rifle made to fire off Shadows, Ice, and Dark Ichor, making it a very, very powerful gun. He can also poke people with it 'cause its so long... Category:Characters Category:Bionicle the Next Chapter